Mental Help
by Sunflower Seeds
Summary: 6. Failing to establish a professional boundaries with a phychologist and client is met with punishments. What happens when two meet and fall in love but some words in a huge book says they can't? AxC
1. Chapter 1:Volcanos and Shoe Laces

Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day; I will own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (and of course, if there is…Gundam Seed Eternity). Until that day, I will be content with writing fanfics…

xxx

Unprofessional Conduct Includes:

Failing to establish and maintain appropriate professional boundaries with a client or former client

Punishment:

xxx 

A violation of the rules of professional conduct constitutes unprofessional conduct and is sufficient reason for a reprimand, suspension or revocation of a license, or denial of either original licensure or reinstatement of licensure.

"Father! I don't need your help; I can get a job, myself. I am young and hardworking. It doesn't matter if I am inexperienced. I have decent grades. I'm sure they will hire me!" screamed a twenty-four year old female psychologist. A girl currently enrolled in law school, unable to choose whether she wants to be a psychologist or a lawyer, decided to be both. A girl gifted with silky blond hair and bright amber eyes. She would have been every man's dream if she wasn't shouting at a deafening tone towards her cellular phone.

"Cagalli, please. Would you not make me worry so much? I just need to make a phone call and, I guarantee, they will employ you. Why won't you accept my offer? Why must you always walk around a maze when there is a road down the middle? I can help you, Cagalli." Uzumi said pleadingly.

Cagalli gritted her teeth; her eyes flared. A strange dark aura glowed around her. Every man, woman and child around her, hurried to get away; no one wanted to be near a volcano that was about to erupt. The suffocating smoke and burning lava was too dangerous.

"I have connections, you should use the things you have access to," Uzumi continued. "I don't understand why you even need a job. We are rich. You should stay home and find yourself a man, someone who can take care of you. You shouldn't be outside, stuck in an office, getting bossed around by your overseer while earning a low paycheck. You should-

That was it. The volcano exploded, and believe me, it was **not** a pretty sight.

Cagalli took the cell phone away from her ear and brought it directly against her mouth. She took a deep breath and began. "That's where you are wrong, Father. I am not your subordinate. I will not do whatever you say I should do. I do not need you. Now leave me alone! I got a job interview to prepare for. Bye."

She hung up. She imagined her father standing there stuttering and dazed. She stifled a giggle. She was going to get in so much trouble, but right now she didn't care. Entering her home she threw her cell phone on her living room couch. "Father, I'm not a baby anymore." She said out loud.

The door opened and Lacus came through the door. Lacus Clyne was the daughter of Sigel Clyne; Uzumi's business partner. Cagalli and Lacus met during a business and family gathering when they were just six years old and they became immediate friends. Now, Lacus is Cagalli's roommate.

"Who's not a baby anymore?" Lacus inquired.

Cagalli grimaced. "Welcome back. It's nothing...I just got into another fight with my dad. He is so overprotective. He thinks that I can't take care of myself. He says I should find a guy and go live at home. He wants me to stop pursuing my career."

"He just cares about you, Cagalli. You know that you are his only daughter and he wants you to be well off, and of course, find a guy, the right guy. I know you like Ahmed but I still don't think that you guys are meant for each other" Lacus laughed as she said the last part.

"Well, maybe. To me, he is sometimes just a friend, not someone I would like to spend my life with." Cagalli admitted. Again, a laugh was heard from Lacus. "Um…" Cagalli continued, wanting to change the subject. "How was your date with my **little** brother?"

Lacus reddened. "Cagalli," she said. "It wasn't a date…It was a study group!"

"Yeah right!" A sarcastic Cagalli said. "How many people went? Two? Three?"

"A lot!" rebutted Lacus. Cagalli stared at her, clearly seeing through her lie. "Okay fine," Lacus said guiltily, "only us…"

Cagalli gave a dangerously evil smile. Lacus knew that she would never stop asking for more detail when she had that smile on. "Well, we went to a café to study, that's all." Lacus said innocently. "Nothing happened between us, really!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. Obviously sparks flew and all that eggnog that people say when they are in love. She didn't call that nothing, but decided not to pry. Who knows, maybe Lacus would be nicer and not ask so much stuff about her _study groups_ with Ahmed.

xxx

Athrun Zala, a successful politician at the age of twenty-five, sat in a private bar. He had blue inky hair and deep emerald eyes. Every woman wants a piece of him (or the whole him) and sometimes, a man would too.

Beside, sat Dearka and Yzak sat across from him. They were his great friends and they came for their monthly _complain about everything while drinking _day. Most of the time, it was just Dearka talking.

To Athrun, listening to Dearka talk about his _playboy _ways was a stress reliever. He usually didn't have to respond much except for the occasional nod and grunt. This is the only time these days, where he can think for himself. Today, Meer was the only thing on his mind, but not in a good way, thank god.

Meer was his fiancé, unfortunately. She was the unwanted, self-centered, spoiled brat. Today she spilled black coffee on the important document he was writing, that he was going to mail to the mayor. She attacked a poor innocent girl and sent her to the hospital just because, the girl had borrowed Athrun a pen. Just a pen. And she yelled at Dearka and Yzak when they called, to invite Athrun out to drink. She said that Dearka and Yzak were taking her precious time away from her _cuddy-wuddy-teddy-bear, _AKA: Athrun. This was only what she had done today. Let's not discuss about what she did this week. You don't know how much he wanted to kill her, but being the gentleman he was, he couldn't. It was against the law. But she was torturing him, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He banged his fist against the table, and the table snapped in two.

Dearka and Yzak looked at Athrun weirdly.

An awkward silence followed.

"Sorry," Athrun said apologizing "I was just thinking about something…"

"The first face you made was expressionless, then you frowned, then you had an evil murderous face, and finally you smash your hand down on the poor defenseless table?" Said Dearka, explaining all the things he was doing just now.

"Just what were you thinking of, anyways?" Yzak asked curiously.

"Meer," Athrun said, "she is driving me crazy. She bosses me around, annoys me, and says that I don't ever spend time with her when I dedicated my weekend and spent it planning her birthday party, with her. Believe me, it was not fun. Walking from endless stores of party supply places. She wanted a certain design that no store had, I mean, which store had a pink Athrun-head shaped balloon? It was embarrassing, and the party itself was not fun too. She, in front of the guests, talked about how I am not spending enough time with her. Doesn't she know that I need to work to gain money for her everyday shopping sprees?"

"Why are you still with her man? Dump her! I mean she's a total bit-"

"Dearka, you know I can't break my promise...If I could dump her, I would have done it a long** long LONG **time ago, but I can't. I just have to live with it"

"Stop being so sad dude. I heard that there are psychologists who do counseling for people like you. Basically you go there for a couple of days, and you get fixed! Nice and easy. I know some places; you want to come?" Dearka said, enthusiastically.

"No thanks, why are you so hyper about going there, anyways?" said Athrun, who didn't believe in the power of doctors. "If it is meant to be, then let it be" is Athrun's motto.

Dearka showed them a huge smile. "There are just some really cute girls there, that's all"

Athrun and Yzak just stood up and left him behind.

"Wait for me guys!" Dearka slowly got up, and then…he fell…face flat on the floor. Splat!

Turns out, from under the table, when Dearka was talking, Athrun and Yzak, the two mortal enemies, joined forces and tied his shoe laces together. Dearka was such an idiot.

xxx

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic that I haven't deleted

So R&R

Also thanks to OVP for helping me with everything!


	2. Chapter 2:Clothes and Tables

Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day; I will own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (and of course, if there is…Gundam Seed Eternity). Until that day, I will be content with writing fanfics…

I also don't own Dobby from Harry Potter.

xxx

The sun was shining. And the wind was blowing gently. Cagalli sat on one of those comfy couch chairs that you can just sink into. She wore those uncomfortable but formal, tight pants and a decorative shirt. Overall, she looked nice in it, but, being Cagalli, she would choose a pair of cargo pants and a loose shirt, any old day. She was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be, when your dream job was close within your grasp.

Today was a good day for her, though. She had woken up feeling refreshed and her roommate's pet cat, Haro, did not wake her up in the middle of the night, asking for more food. She got on the bus, just in time and arrived exactly ten minutes before the interview. Hopefully that would make a good first impression. But even with all that good luck, she was still a little scared. If she doesn't get this job, then her father would be right about her. And when her father's right, it usually means, she is wrong. She hates being wrong.

Cagalli looked around and examined her competition. Beside her sat a professional looking woman. Someone who probably got straight A's, throughout her life. She probably wouldn't laugh even when her friend (if she has any) prank calls some dietitian and then heard "_Hello? This is (person's name) and I'm glad you called me. Are you surprised you got me? I just wanted to let you know that I look and feel great. And so will you. And make sure you try to chocolate cake. This conference will be recorded due to security purposes._

Across from her sat this man, who was extremely wrinkled, everywhere. He looked as though he survived a couple million wars and hardships. He looked as someone who would never get angry at their over-protective father. He was matured and refined. All around her sat these people who were everything she was not. Putting it bluntly, they were just better then her, or at least that was what she thought.

Her examiner stood near the door which led to the office where the questioning would occur. She had long, dark, black hair. Buff and scary. She was someone who could beat up the world's number one arm-wrestling champion. She stood there looking at her list, of the person next to suffer her wrath. She was enjoying this very, very much.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, please follow me." Said the world's, no wait, galaxy's best wrestler for the female department.

"Ah-ah, um, k," Was all Cagalli could finally got out, after losing the ability to speak in intelligent, whole sentences. She stood up and walked over towards her examiner, and tripped over the leg of her chair. That sent the room, which was full of professional, mature, better then Cagalli, people, laughing their heads off. Well, except for the strict, perfect grades lady.

The world's champion fighter was not impressed.

Poor Cagalli was on the floor muttering about "stupid people and their stupid chairs". Sadly, fate was not kind to her, again. As she tried standing up, her tight, formal, suitable for interviews, dress pants ripped near her bottom.

The laughing stopped, but it turned to staring. Every perverted eye was on her, or more specific, her ass.

Cagalli blushes from embarrassment. "What are you looking at!"

The world's champion fighter was not impressed.

Today was going to be a long day.

xxx

The sun was shining. And the wind was blowing gently. "Today is going to be like any other day. It doesn't matter if the weather was good" said Athrun, quietly to himself, while lying on his bed.

"What did you say, darling?" said a sickening sweet voice belonging to Meer.

"Nothing Meer. Wait, what the hell are you doing on my bed!" said a shocked, wide-eyed Athrun.

"We are a going to get married, you know, so we should get used to sleep together."

Athrun was about to scream for his poor life that would go to waste, if he spends it with her. "Meer, stop it! Really, I can't stand it!" was what he wanted to say, but being the gentleman he was, it was impossible.

"Whats's wrong Athrun?"

"Nothing, just don't do this anymore. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Athrun!" said Meer, teary-eyed. "It was just so stormy yesterday. The thunder was so loud, so I ran over here. I was so scared. I thought you'd understand!" She continued her pitiful crying.

"A-Ah…I'm sorry Meer. I didn't mean anything by that."

Meer gave a cheerful smile. "No worries! Let's go downstairs!"

Athrun gave a small nod. And Meer left, dragging Athrun behind. On the stairs, Athrun began to think about what Meer said. Yesterday wasn't raining nor was there a thunderstorm…

As they came to the kitchen, food was already prepared and left there, by the chefs. The cooks and maids were like Dobby and the other house-elves from Harry Potter. They were like children, who were told to not be seen and not heard. They were both not seen and not heard. It was a bit weird to have invisible servants but you will get used to them.

They began to eat. And Meer started the conversation.

"Well today, I plan to go shopping! You want to come with me? We need to get you more clothes!"

"Um…No thanks Meer. I got enough clothes." Which was true. Every time Meer comes back from shopping, he always gets more clothes to add to the collection of _The Clothes Athrun Will Never Wear_. He accepts them because Meer says they are presents. Too bad the money was used from Athrun's credit card. No wonder there is only a one digit number inside his account…

"So, where are you going today?"

"Uhh…work, like every other day."

"How come you always spend more time at work and never have time for me?"

"I can't help it, Meer. I'm busy, but I promise, I'll try to spend more time with you."

"That's not enough!" Meer runs off screaming "I hate you Athrun Zala! I thought you loved me!"

Athrun just stared, confused by her actions. What did he do wrong?

Today was going to be a long day.

xxx

"How was the interview?"

Cagalli stared at Kira. She was at a restaurant with Lacus and Kira. They were planning to go alone but dragged Cagalli along because they didn't want it to seem like a date. They were shy, and always spent lots of time blushing with each other. Cagalli never thought that her brother would be so cowardly.

"Uhh…Cagalli? You there?"

She was starring at her younger brother. "Oh um…it didn't go so well. Don't you dare tell father that though."

"What happened?" asked a curious Lacus.

"Well, first of all, I tripped on the leg of a chair."

"Well that's not so bad…"

"No it gets worse…I ripped my pants. I forgot my own birthday. I lost my voice for around 5 minutes. I accidentally knocked over her prized 1st place trophies for wrestling. I broke her cup. I fell off my chair. I accidentally bumped into the power outlet and her documents were all destroyed. I had short term memory loss. I gave one word replies to her questions. I answered the wrong question. I accidentally said that I was a _raped_ by my schoolmates in high school and I got a high mark when I meant to say I was _rated_ by my schoolmates in high school and I got a high mark. At the end I smashed my fist against the table and I broke it into two pieces. One of the parts of the

Damaged-beyond-repair table fell on her leg and…well…I had to call 911.

Kira and Lacus dragged their chairs away from Cagalli. You never know when she gets one of her temper spells and decides to smash the table and break it…again.

"Oh….um….So I guess you didn't get the job?" asked a scared Kira. Who knows what Cagalli can do when she is mad.

"Of course I won't!" Cagalli said, annoyed. "She is probably going to file a restraint order! I don't know what I should do…"

"You could tell Dad, he is always so worried about you. Why don't you ask him for help? You know that he is always willing to help you."

"You, Kira of all people should know that I would never ask anyone for help. I don't need other people's pity!" Cagalli smashed her hand on the table. It cracked.

They spent the next ten minutes getting yelled at by the restaurant head.

xxx

A/N: This is the 2nd chap everyone! I would love it if you review..(hint hint)... 

Okay...I'm not really hyper right now...cuz I'm low on pepsi...(Pepsi gets my high...but my 'mommy' doesn't like sugary drinks...)

Oh and this chap is thanks to OVP basically forcing me to update...I was too lazy to...sleepy...Oh yeah...for ppl who duno...OVP is my friend from school...and we like to bother each other..(threaten, bully and stuff...lol) and stuff...We met because of our love of fanfics..and our hate of our _censored _teacher...(btw I think I'm weirder than her...though that's not something to be proud of...lol)

Well...Yeah...Have a good day everyone! BWA! (dun ask what bwa means...I duno myself too...)


	3. Chapter 3:Green Monsters and Lunches

Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day; I will own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (and of course, if there is…Gundam Seed Eternity). Until that day, I will be content with writing fanfics…

I also don't own Brand New's Jude Law and Semester Abroad

Btw Cagalli and Ahmed were (note-past tense) dating…

xxx

Athrun woke up from his deep slumber. Yesterday was a bad day for him, because of all the "Meer Problems", but today, he was going to see his _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world, Kira Yamato. That made everything seem less gloomy.

Kira was a friend, Athrun knew from elementary school. They have always been best friends, but with their extremely busy schedule and Athrun's problems with Meer, he had not been able to see and talk to Kira for a long time. He missed him, in a friend-like way, of course.

Well, how do I begin to explain Athrun's morning. First of all, Meer was found on his bed, once again. Won't she ever learn…?

Today morning's episode ended a lot like yesterdays, which (if you don't remember) left Meer screaming and Athrun, confused. This is how it started…

"There was no storm yesterday, so what's your excuse this time?" said an annoyed Athrun. He was really getting mad.

"Well, I…um…I ran out of excuses…" Meer said, flustered. "I just wanted to see you."

"Ughh…"

"Well, let's go eat breakfast! I ordered the chef to make some nice egg omelets!"

"Fine..."

During breakfast, Athrun was typing on his laptop and Meer was starring at him. Meer started to talk.

"Athrun," said Meer, battering her eyebrows "I'm going to visit my friend for a couple of days. Would you like to come?"

"No thank Meer, I got lots of work. But I hope you have fun."

Tears started leaking out of Meer's face. "Athrun, you don't care about me enough to come with me? I hate you Athrun Zala! All you love is work! I wish I never met you!"

Meer ran away, leaving Athrun there, confused.

"What did I do wrong this time?" muttered Athrun, quietly to himself.

Soon after Meer left, Athrun finished his breakfast and went out the door. He went inside his shinny car and drove off. He was going to meet Kira at a coffee house. When he got inside the café, he looked around and saw his brown haired and violet eyed friend.

"Hey Kira"

"Athrun, you're here! How is life treating you these days?"

"Well I've been busy" Athrun said, stating the obvious. "How are you?"

"Life has its ups and downs. Something good did happen. I got someone who I like…." said Kira, blushingly happy. "She's Lacus, remember her? We met her at a party. Too bad my sister didn't go…I wanted you to meet her."

"Yeah, I wanted to meet your sister too. Kira, did you ask her out yet?"

Kira was hesitant but still answered. He said everything to his best friend. "Um…well I…um…I'm going to…but I am a bit scared of her rejection. She's really um pretty and probably likes someone already."

"Don't worry, man. You never know until you try."

"Thanks Athrun. By the way, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's Meer. Tell you the truth, I don't really like her." said Athrun, depressed.

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked at Athrun weirdly. "You know I can keep secrets."

"Well, just don't tell anyone. The reason I can't end it with Meer is because of the promise I made with my father. Before he died, he made me promise that I must marry Meer, because of her high position and fame in the political world. I know that my father just wanted the best for me, but I sometimes wish he never forced me to be with her. Putting it plainly, I just don't love her. Heck, I don't even like her. I think she's an annoying, bitchy, freak who is just living for one purpose: to bother Athrun and make him unhappy. I just wish she would stop, but I can't break up with her. I have to respect my father's wishes, even if it means marrying that witch."

"Athrun, I think you need to see a shrink. Imagine, living with her. Being married to her. Waking up, every single day next to her (hey, that's already happening…). You will go crazy."

"A psychologist? That's what Dearka said…I should, but…I can trust you but, Dearka? He's a bit…what's the word…idiotic…"

"C'mon Athrun. Even I don't want to see you like this, all depressed and stuff. Maybe seeing a shrink will help you. Athrun, you never know until you try!"

"Touché. Fine…I'll go tell my secretary."

Athrun stands up and speed-dials for his employee. "Luna? Yes, it's me. Can you book me an appointment to see a psychologist? The tomorrow would be fine. Thank you." Athrun hangs up and sits back down.

They continued to enjoy their lunch.

xxx

Cagalli woke up with a jolt. She had a nightmare about green monsters attacking the school. Actually that was a good dream, with the school being destroyed but it was still confusing. Her eyes opened and looked outside, it was still dark. Her eyes drifted to the clock nearby and she saw it read, 5:45. Not the best time to be awake. She had a feeling that today was not going to be the best of days.

Cagalli shut her eyes, trying to catch more sleep. She wanted to know what happened to the school folks and if anyone destroyed the green monsters. Too bad things don't always turn out as planned. She soon gave up trying to fall asleep and decided not to waste the time. Cagalli decided to polish up on her law studies.

She opened up her one-thousand page textbook and started to read from page one. It was going to take her all day reading up on the boring subject.

Soon it became noon, and she was growing tired because of her lack of sleep during the night. Her eyes started closing and she, uncontrollably, fell asleep.

"I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips…" sang her cellular phone. She grudgingly woke up from her deep slumber and flipped open her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ahmed. What's up? Huh…? You want to meet today? Sure…You are my boyfriend…Oh, I was just reading up some books…What time and place? Okay, so it's in ten minutes and a movie. Sure…I'll be ready. Bye" said Cagalli, tired.

She got dressed up wearing exactly what she usually wears, a shirt and cargo pants. Exactly ten minutes later, Ahmed arrived. He was dressed in casual wear and he looked nervous about something.

He came in and gently kissed Cagalli on the cheek. Cagalli just smiled. They then, went out the door heading towards the movie theater.

The movie was enjoyable and it was Cagalli's favorite genre, Action. The main character's kung-fu moves were awesome and breath-taking. They came out of the shadowed room. Ahmed brought Cagalli inside a restaurant.

Afterwards, Ahmed had requested some of Cagalli's time so he can tell her something important. "Cagalli, I have to tell you something, very important…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Um…I hate to say this because you are a wonderful girl. But you are just not for me. I think we should break up…I have to move to America, and I don't think our relationship will work. I am sorry, Cagalli" said Ahmed with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"What! But...I guess…I'm sorry Ahmed. There's nothing I can say. I hope you will be happy with your decision." Cagalli gave a fake light smile.

Ahmed thanked her for understanding. He began to talk again "Cagalli, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, Ahmed. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's a bit dark"

Cagalli smiled, and Ahmed began to walk away. Once Ahmed's back was turned to Cagalli, her tears came and fell. She also began walking but even when she went back home, her tears refused to stop raining. She fell asleep crying.

xxx

APPLES AND PEACHES, FISH AND CREAM(too much pepsi...)

WELL R&R EVERYONE! PWEASE?  
(THE WORLD IS A-FALLING!)  
And...yeah...  
Tomorrow's mission  
To kill OVP! lol  
evil laugh...

APPLES WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH OUR HELP!

REVIEW? PLEASE? lol


	4. Chapter 4:Nerds and Cell Phones

Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day; I will own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (and of course, if there is…Gundam Seed Eternity). Until that day, I will be content with writing fanfics…

Hey…Sorry if the Ahmed and Cagalli relationship was really…fast…But…I want them to meet soon…

Btw there is also Meyrin bashing…sorta…so if you are uncomfortable with that…I'm sorry. I just don't like her very much. You might say I'm simplistic because Meyrin was actually a nice person in Destiny…but…the fangirl inside of me refuses to accept that. lol SORRY!

xxx

Cagalli woke up from her deep slumber, with puffy red eyes and a damp pillow that hasn't dried yet from her massive amount of crying. Sure, she doesn't have much experience and practice at crying. Sure, she could never imagine her and Ahmed together in married situation, but it was more like losing a close friend, whom you needed, desperately. And sure, she usually refuses to cry, but this time it was different. She had been dating Ahmed since…forever. He was her high school sweetheart and their relationship lasted even after university. But now, everything changed.

Cagalli sat there lying on her bed, refusing to get up. Refusing to accept reality. Who knows how long she was stationary. She starred at her ceiling and studied the patterns of her wallpaper.

"I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips…" sang her cellular phone. The phone was like a contagious disease, each time bringing her more bad luck.

Cagalli briefly glanced at her phone. She wanted to be as distant from her social life as much as possible. It was probably Kira calling, hearing the depressing news from Lacus. She left her phone ringing, until it stopped or so she thought.

"I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips…" sang the phone, once again. She eyed the phone, distastefully. The stupid thing just refused to stop ringing! It was as annoying as Haro, Lacus's furry, bushy rabbit.

She carefully picked up her cellular phone and she threw it towards the wall nearest to her. Fortuneless, the impact of the speeding-police-chasing phone ran towards the wooden wall which caused the 'speaker' button to turn on. In case, you don't know what a speaker phone is, it is a function on some phones that allow people to talk without the need of holding the phone to ones ear. Meaning, in plain English, it amplifies ones voice making it so loud that everyone can hear it. It is very rude to use that in a bus, when there are many who don't want to listen to your conversation. But anyways, back to topic.

The speaker phone turned on and she heard the booming voice of the person she dreaded the most. Her caring, overprotective father.

"Hello? Cagalli, are you there? What happened?"

Cagalli groaned and got out of bed to pick up her smashed and dented cell phone.

"Yes father? What do you want?"

"Oh yes. I heard what happened at your job interview. Kira told me. He seemed to be under the vile impression that you were going to physically harm him because he told me this little episode."

Cagalli moved her eyes and glanced at a picture inside a glass picture frame of Kira. It sat peacefully on her desk, unknown to the dangers that it was to come upon. Smiling at the thought of murdering him, she picked up her pen that was lying convenient on the ground. Squinting her eyes, she aimed and threw the pen with its tip flying. The glass broke and the pieces of sharp little tiny things were rushing out. Bulls-eye; Cagalli's aim never failed her yet.

"Um, Cagalli? What's that sound?" came the loud voice amplifying from her cell phone.

"Nothing. So why did you call me for? Wait first of all, is it bad news? 'Cuz if it is, I prefer not to know. I had enough bad stuff happening to me."

"Oh, believe me. It is good news. I think you will like it. I called the agency you were applying for, the one you made a complete fool of yourself at, and after we talked for a while. After they found out who I was, they decided to tell me that they accepted you. You are the new employee of the Psychologist Solving Couple's Disagreement's Foundation."

Cagalli sputtered, "I'm WHAT! Father, I told you I don't need help with any of my issues. I can do anything I set my mind to!"

"Cagalli, I didn't do anything. I am just the bringer of good news."

Cagalli tightly enveloped the cell phone in her hand. It was a good thing it was made of titanium. Her brother had specially made it so it would not break during her extreme temper tantrums.

"Father," said Cagalli, gritting her teeth, "you and I both know that the reason they would hire me after that embarrassing appointment is because you interfered. You did not do nothing, because you did everything! Now leave me alone and let me get on with my crappy life!"

"Cagalli, wait!" said Uzumi, desperately, "I got a plan. I am not as incompetent as you think I am. Since you always complain about how you get treated as a two-year old, how about you show me? I have a deal. If you are able to cure your first client and make sure he is mental-illness-free, then I will stop…I will stop 'interfering' as you called it. If you are able to help your client, then you would prove to everyone that you deserve this job…Do you accept?"

Cagalli paused for ten seconds, thinking about it. While pondering, Cagalli realized that her father was challenging her. She was Cagalli Yula Athha and she never backed down from a challenge. After giving herself an inner pep talk, she replied with a quiet but clear "yes".

"Ah, I knew you would accept. Anyways, I just called to tell you that. I have an urgent appointment with the Head, and I can't be late. Bye Cagalli." And he hanged up.

Cagalli sighed. Oh God, what was going to happen to her right now? What if she was not good enough to help a client? What if she can't make it? What if she messed up? What if she broke the rules? Many 'what if's' went through Cagalli's mind. She was already beginning to have doubts.

xxx

"How are you, Mr. Zala?" asked a red-headed assistant psychologist in couple counseling. She was an intern who wanted to make a deep impression on her supervisor and do the best she can do. Everything by the book. Or that was what she wanted to do until she met the captivating Athrun Zala. She was stricken with his blue hair and emerald eyes. The features that made him almost female-like, if he wasn't gifted with a sexy body. Every woman and mans dream, sitting in a chair facing directly at her. She felt an odd sense of security and warmth when she saw him. Everything he did was angel-like in her eyes, even when he started choking on water.

Her name was Meyrin.

"Well fine," said Athrun, breaking her out of her trance, "actually, today was really good. Meer went and visited her friend and so everything is good.

"How are you today?" continued Athrun, who wanted to seem polite.

"Oh, um…," said Meyrin blushing, "I-I am doing f-fine…"

Athrun stared at the girl, weirdly. She seemed younger then him, around a year or two. She had interesting red hair (but who is he to inquire about red hair, he himself has blue hair, which is not too common). She was dressed as a professional, in a female suit. She was pretty looking, but a bit too school girlish for his liking. What Athrun was most curious about was not her red hair, but her red, tomato red, blushing face.

Athrun then noticed the man that sat near Meyrin jotted down some notes. He was like those average, stereotypical shrinks who wears glasses and looked really nerdy. Athrun knew that he was the real psychologist. He was the one who was probably going to grade Meyrin on how well she did at her first day of internship.

"So…um…what would you like to talk about?" Meyrin asked, shyly.

"Oh, I came because me and my girlfriend…we don't get along. Well she thinks we do, but I really don't like her way of showing her affection. Every morning she wakes up in the same bed as me, when I asked her not to do that again. She usually gives a really bad excuse to why she was there…" Athrun said, all in one breath. He was glad that he can finally get this all out.

Meyrin looked angry, for some odd reasons. Her eyebrows were knotted together and her lips showed a very straight line. Her nose seemed as though she smelled something disgusting.

Athrun turned his neck to both sides of his arm and discreetly sniffed his armpits. He had taken a bath today…

"Oh and well," Athrun continued, "at breakfast she would always complain about what I do wrong. We would always end in an argument. I really want this to stop."

Meyrin looked even more mad, if that was possible. "Why don't you just dump her?" she said, forgetting all her lessons in psychology. Her teacher was going to kill her.

Athrun looked surprised with Meyrins reaction. He wondered what was wrong with her and if he said anything to make her so disgusted. Even with Athrun's limited knowledge of psychologists, he knew that one was not allowed to give advice. They were suppose to lead them there to find their own answers.

The supervisor jotted down more notes. He too had the same look on his face as Meyrin but less jealous. He was angry at her, for breaking the ethics of a psychiatrist.

Athrun was a bit surprised. This psychiatrist was not following the rules…maybe she was just nervous? He briefly gave her a small smile to show that he would not do her harm.

Meyrin's whole face turned to a red balloon. She could not stop blushing…This was bad. Her teacher was here. She began "Oh, um…I have to go to the washroom for a second. I am so sorry" Without waiting for a reply, she left.

Athrun starred confusingly at her back as she walked away. What had happened to her? Could it be…oh, my God…I think she likes me. That's wrong.

"Hm…" said the supervisor. "What do you think of her?"

"Well," said Athrun, "I guess she's okay…I never seen a psychiatrist before so I can't compare"

"Don't you think she's a bit…how do I say this, pushy?"

"A bit, I was surprised when she told me to break up with my girlfriend. I don't think that's what psychiatrists are suppose to do…I researched a bit about them before I came."

"Oh…continue please?"

"I also think that she is a tad…how do I say this. I have an odd feeling she likes me. Funny eh?"

"No, I have that feeling too…Well sir, I am sorry to bother you. I don't think I should tell you this, but you're a victim. She is not suppose to be like this. I am sorry. I am not going to pass her this year because of this problem. She has a tendency to get personal with her clients, and that is not a trait wanted in the work of the psychology."

All Athrun said was "Oh, that's a shame, but I suppose it's for the better. "

The nerdy man tried to give a small smile but it turned to a grimace.

Little did the two unsuspecting men know, Meyrin was spending the whole time eavesdropping. She heard everything, and believe me when I say, Athrun is going to get in trouble.

xxx

Yeah, I finally updated...Been swarmed with homework...EVIL TEACHERS..And yes, I was hyper on my last update...and I thought apples could take over the world...(I still do though) I drank too much pepsi...

Oh yeah...I also wrote a short story (not fanfic) so if anyone is interested...it is in my homepage...Thank you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chap...And I hope people will review this one lol

Thanks! APPLES!


	5. Chapter 5:Brothers and Stupid Brothers

Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day; I will own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny (and of course, if there is…Gundam Seed Eternity). Until that day, I will be content with writing fanfics…

Nights were spent preparing for this day, the day where she joined the "Psychologist Solving Couple's Disagreement's Foundation". She was excited but not willing to admit it. She would have been happier if her father hadn't butted in. Cagalli wanted to show her father that she could do things by herself, but her father's overprotective trait always got in the way. He was not willing to say that his little girl has grown up.

Spending endless days and nights on preparing for her day to show her father that she was independent and useful. She was mature and she did not need anyone's help.

The "Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…" sound of the alarm was ignored as Cagalli drooled away. Her lack of sleep these days because of the preparation was the cause of her being late for the very first day of work. Not the best impression to make on your boss, you may say.

Soon the annoying Beeps stopped when Haro, Lacus's pet bunny, stepping on the 'sleep' button. Evil bunnies in the world, but we can't blame poor Haro. The sound was really annoying and sleepy Cagalli was too tired to get up.

The door bell rang, several times. "Lacus, go get it!" Cagalli said, groggily, reflexes, still not really awake.

Minutes later, water was poured all over Cagalli's face. "Cagalli, wake up!" screamed Kira, the visitor. "You are really late for work!"

Cagalli jumped up from her bed and ran towards the washroom, with Kira laughing at her. "Shut up Kira!"

Kira continued laughing until he saw a picture of him on the floor, with glass lying all over it. Gulping, he immediately stopped laughing. Who knows what Cagalli would do to him when she is angry.

"I am so late! I hate you Kira, why didn't you wake me up?"

Kira just backed away, from the angry Cagalli.

With lightning speed running, she went out the door. She ran towards her smashed up car not noticing the condition if it and screaming the words 'Argh, I am so late. Today's mission is to kill Kira.'. Poor Mr. Yamato had no idea what was coming to him.

She put her keys in the car, but it did not start. She tried again, but nothing happened. Kira had borrowed her car yesterday, and well, let us just say, the accident was not his fault. That was actually the reason he came to her home today, well other than flirting with Lacus.

She growled. Kira was so going die. Cagalli started planning out his murder, but decided to leave that for later. Her problem now was how to get to work. Bus! Little did she know, that the bus scheduled to arrive next was involved with the accident with Kira. It was a good thing Cagalli didn't know or Kira would have been chopped up to little pieces and hurled into the ocean. Poor Mr. Yamato.

She had been waiting at the bus stop for ages. Deciding to abandon her idea of traveling by bus, she decided to walk, or with her lack of time, run. She started running, fast. She ran for about a minute or so, and looked behind her. Apparently the bus arrived. She was overjoyed and ran towards the bus. Too bad the mean bus driver was also having a bad day and decided to not pick up this frazzled passenger.

"Stupid bus drivers, stupid alarm clocks, and most of all stupid Kira. It is all his fault." Moaned Cagalli as she began running towards her new job. She was already a hour late. Speeding up, she ran faster than before.

She ran, crossing the road, jaywalking. The sound of the horns came from a car as it nearly missed her. The passengers in the car walked out calmly.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't you know that is very dangerous?" Yelled the man.

"I am sorry" She replyed, panting from all the running. "I am late for my first day at work"

The blue-haired, green-eyed civilian stared at her. He looked at her messy bright blond hair and the tired look in her eyes. He saw her out of breath facial expression. Pitying her he decided to offer her a ride. It doesn't matter if he would be late for his meeting with the psychologist. The psychologist he was going to see, he heard, was newly hired and was probably very young and most likely a lot like Meyrin. He was probably better off not meeting with the shrink and helping this young, beautiful lady.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just worried; do you know that you can get hurt?"

"I am sorry, I have to go now. I promise to be more careful. Thank you for your concern."

She was about to run off until he grabbed her arm, gently. He smiled. Cagalli stared into his emerald eyes and was mesmerized.

"As an apology, I would like to drive you to your work. If you don't mind of course" Said Athrun.

"Um, sure. Thank you." Normally Cagalli wouldn't accept things from a stranger, but it was an emergency. If she didn't arrive at work now, she would be in major trouble.

He smiled at her again. "No problem."

They both stepped inside Athrun's black colored car.

"So…where are you heading?" Athrun asked casually, like he picked up strangers, that he yelled at, everyday on his car to give them rides to work.

"The Psychologist Solving Couple's Disagreement's Foundation place. The address is 444 Lillydale Avenue."

"Really? That's interesting, because that is where I am going too."

"You work there?"

Athrun looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"No it is okay. I am a client." Said Athrun, feeling slightly discomfortable. Wait, why is the pretty and mysterious girl also going there? It was now Athrun's turn, once again, to ask the questions. "Do you work there?"

"Yeah, it is my first day…I don't think I am going to leave my boss with a good impression though. I am late." Cagalli then chuckled, but inside she was a bit worried.

"Do not worry; I am sure your employer will not mind. Why were you late anyways?"

Cagalli smiled at the bad luck she was having. "Well, my alarm clock did not wake me up. That was the first reason. Then my _dear _brother borrowed my car and apparently, I think he got into a car crash. So my car is like ruined. Then the bus was late, so I decided to walk to work but then the bus arrived. The rude bus driver left me outside and refused to let me in. So I had to walk to work, again. I was in a rush and well I decided to jaywalk through the red light. Well then I met you."

Athrun laughed at her misfortune. It wasn't everyday he met someone who was so willing to talk about all the bad things that she did.

Cagalli glared at him. "What! It's not my fault, Mr….."

He was shocked when he realizing they haven't introduced themselves to each other yet. "Oh, my name's Athrun, Athrun Zala." He reached out his hand.

Cagalli took it and said 'You can call me Cagalli. My full name is Cagalli Yula Athha.' The cheerful blonde girl who forgot all about killing her twin brother and a stranger laughing at her faults.

"Nice to meet you"

xxx

So…I didn't update for a SUPER DUPER long time…But yeah…I was talking coughbullyingcoughcough to OVP today…Yeah…decided to update...Life sucks…(not really…)


End file.
